The Kingdom of My Heart Drabble Collection
by Yo's Subordinate
Summary: Drabble collection for KH. Will contain various characters, pairings, ratings, etc. Never know what I'll come up with... Enjoy.
1. Drabble 1:Axel 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the game variants and am not making money writing this drabble.  
Warning(s): Lime-ish, almost yaoi, AU-ish  
Rating:Between Heavy T & very, very light M

Note: This was written because I had another round of Drabble Wars with Saku and she wanted Sora/Axel (for some reason). Her prompt was "Sora/Axel- 'What the heart forgets, the body remembers.'" Hope you enjoy for what it's worth.  
Note 2: Also, since I seem to end up writing a lot of KH drabbles because of these challenges with Saku, I'm going to make a drabble collection (similar to my Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha ones) for the KH fandom. I'm sure there will end up being an indefinite number of pieces in the future. You have my dear Saku to thank for that.

* * *

_The Kingdom of My Heart Drabble Box Collection  
_"Drabble 1: Axel 1"

By Yo, 3/20/12 at 225 words

* * *

Guilt drove Axel forward, but it also held him back. And there was indulgence too. He had to touch Sora. He didn't care if Roxas couldn't remember him anymore. He didn't care that it was Sora he touched…he held…he kissed. Roxas would always be a part of Sora, and Sora would never know the truth. Never see through the lie. _Because it was Sora's lie too_. It was Roxas Axel loved, would always love, but it was Sora beneath him…

"Ax…el…" Axel's name fell from the man's lips, a half moan, half whisper.

Flesh bare to each other. Heart beats drumming beneath taut skin, beads of sweat adorning their faces, their chests, in places only they would find on and in one another. Palms to palms, hands grasping…both afraid the other would disappear into the shadows. The one left in the light paying the toll.

Alone, they were desperate souls. Together, they could pretend. Pretend they were in love.

Axel wasn't stupid. He knew who Sora's heart belonged to…Riku…and he wished that could bother him. But who was he to cast stones when the man he loved didn't even exist on this plane? Sora's body trapped his most precious treasure, but he would take an imitation.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Sora's voice wavered, holding no conviction.

"I know." _And it's okay that we lie. _

* * *

Owari


	2. Drabble 2: Riku 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and am not making any money off writing this drabble  
Warnings: Fluffiness. Shounen ai.  
Rating: T

Notes: Another Drabble Wars piece, prompted by Saku. She prompted me with "Riku/Sora – drawing hearts in the sand." Oh yeah. You might wanna floss your brain after reading this. It's like…it might give you cavities cuz of the sweetness.

* * *

_The Kingdom of My Heart Drabble Box Collection  
_"Drabble 2: Riku 1"

By Yo, 3/20/12 at 298 words

* * *

Riku's heart sped up as soon as Sora gave him that smile…the smile he couldn't help returning, no matter how bad his day was. His breath shuddered to a halt. His knees and hands began to shake in little, almost imperceptible quakes. His stomach quivering with something he didn't completely understand. White noise echoed in his ear…the silence that wasn't quiet. His mind blanked out, even as his world, his awareness, narrowed in on a single point. Heaven could fall and he wouldn't notice.

_I'm in love_, said that part of his brain he didn't believe was real. He didn't believe Sora was real. Didn't believe any of this moment was real…

"Riku? You okay? Didn't you hear what I said?"

Riku snapped to attention when Sora spoke, but he really couldn't make logical sense of the words.

"Uh…"

"I said yes."

_Yes what?_Riku thought, tilting his head to the side, his face succumbing to confusion.

What were they even talking about? Hell why were they even talking? It wasn't real.

_No matter how much I want it to be_.

"Look at your feet," Sora said, equal parts amusement and exasperation in his voice.

He blinked, and Sora laughed.

Riku had trouble making sense of the sight…of the words written in the sand (How did they even end up on the Island?).

The words read: Yes, I'm yours.

The silver hair choked, and his eyes…started to water.

"Riku, this isn't a dream. You asked me if I would be yours and I answered."

Warm arms were suddenly surrounding him, and Riku didn't think he could argue with reality anymore.

"Kiss me you idiot," Sora said, more laughter ringing from those sinful lips…laughter he hoped would follow them the rest of their days.

_You are my light, Sora_.

* * *

Owari


	3. Drabble 3: Kairi 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, so I ain't makin' any money from writing the drabble.  
Warnings/Notes: Shoujo ai. Weird, perverted humor. Very creative interpretation of what it might be like to have your very own Nobody as Kairi has an annoying "horny" voice in her head. I imagine it might be like having Axel in your head in you were Roxas...  
Rating: Light M  
Saku's prompt: Namine/ Kairi – Whispered sweet nothings

* * *

_The Kingdom of My Heart Drabble Box Collection  
_"Drabble 3: Kairi 1"

By Yo, 3/20/12 at 247 words

* * *

_I can't wait until you fall asleep tonight. I'm getting hot just thinking about it._ Namine whispered, her voice husky, in Kairi's mind.

Kairi grit her teeth, purposely ignoring the Nobody housed in her. She gripped the pencil even tighter, perilously close to breaking it in half. She'd focused even harder on the calculus problem in front of her.

_College girls really are wild, especially you. But lay after lay and still I give you the greatest pleasure._

The pencil snapped, the sound echoing sharply throughout the dorm room.

_Would you SHUT UP already! Can't you see I'm not listening?_ She screeched back at the blonde, finally at her limit.

The Nobody had been uttering dirty things for the past two hours. She was sick of it!

_Then why are you answering sweet heart? I just want to go to bed already, not wither away our mind with this pointless jibberish you call calculus. I want to run my tongue down your neck. Mmm and nibble on your neck and squeeze—_

"SHUT UP DAMNIT! Leave me alone already!" She screamed.

She jerked to her feet in front of her desk, her hands ripping at the hair on her head.

_Can we go to bed now?_

Kairi threw the text book across the room, breaking a lamp.

She didn't dignify the Nobody with an answer, though she did slam herself down on the bed tightly shutting her eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Owari for this drabble (and the prevous, but  
More drabbles are to come in the future…


	4. Drabble 4: Axel 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, so I ain't makin' any money from writing the drabble.  
Warnings/Notes: Shounen ai. A little sappiness. Axel's POV. As you can tell Saku and I had another session of Drabble Wars…  
Rating: T  
Saku's prompt: Axel/Sora- But I've already been left behind – a part of me is already torn in half. It hardly matters if the other half gets ripped apart as well.

* * *

_The Kingdom of My Heart Drabble Box Collection  
_"Drabble 4: Axel 2"

By Yo, 6/14/12 at 297 words

* * *

_Fire dances around us, inside us, shuddering, daring us to breathe even though we can't._

I'd say I was the flame since it is my element, but I'd be a liar. Nothing can tame fire. You can snuff it out, yes. You can incite it go higher if you give the raging beast the right fuel. But no you can't control its fierce madness. You can't stop it from charring you to cinders because it doesn't care. I wish I were like fire, but in truth I'm not exactly. Because I can't stop caring. That you're in my path to _him_. To Roxas.

I don't know when I realized it. But I'm in love with you too, Sora. I'm in love with your half of Roxas. Perhaps even more than him. Yet I know…you don't love me that way. Your heart is all for Riku.

Your blazing blue eyes light up for him, even when my fingers are ghosting across your chest, your dusky lips. When your breath hitches against my cheek. When your smile is soft and you sigh, satiated. He's a phantom, but I know you're only thinking of him.

It was like that at first for me too. I was so pissed when I couldn't reach out and drag Roxas right out of you. But it's not like that anymore. I'm only thinking about you in our broken moments…

_Jagged pieces of ice drive straight through my heart, cleaving it in half, taking the rest of me in its wake._

Riku is my winter, and you are his spring…

And I know I'm only going be left behind and torn up all over again. Summer has never had a chance between those two. Autumn might have, but my Roxas is gone…

Faded into nothingness…


	5. Drabble 5: Sora 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, so I ain't makin' any money from writing this drabble.  
Warnings: Drabble is headed toward hard lime (very possibly lemon). It's definite shounen ai. There's alcohol. ^^;  
Rating: M  
Saku's prompt: Sora/Riku- Sudden sex on the beach and sand in uncomfortable places and the awkward moments that follow

* * *

_The Kingdom of My Heart Drabble Box Collection  
_"Drabble 5: Sora 1"

By Yo, 10/16/12 at about 340 words

* * *

Sora gazed upward, suddenly overwhelmed by the sweeping black spreading above him. He'd never seen Destiny's Islands' sky without stars. Scratchy grains of sand crawled against bare patches of his skin—he felt himself somehow sinking into the sand, and that was when he realized there was a weight bearing down on his stomach. Hands—that were somehow oddly familiar to Sora—began trying to drag his blue tank top upward while he was still lying horizontal on the sand.

_I don't remember getting into this position_, Sora thought, trying to lock his eyes with the being who had him pinned.

Sora's vision was hazy, but he could make out shots of silver coalescing with the ever growing black at the man's back—he didn't know how he knew, but it _was_a man. His sight started swirling and he immediately clenched his eyes shut. His body jerked upward as the man finally managed to pull his shirt all the way off, and he couldn't help shivering as the cool night air blew against his bare chest.

"I finally have you where I want you, Sora. I can't believe I waited so long..." The man's low, husky voice made Sora's breath hitch; the man's warm breath ghosted against his nipples, making him let out a soft groan.

_Waited so long for what?_Sora thought, unable to form coherent thoughts.

Riku knocking back a shot of whiskey suddenly flashed through Sora's foggy mind…the man's throat bobbing with that swallow…their hands brushing as Sora took the shot glass from him and stealing his own gulps of the burning, murky liquid…the roiling waves churning, stirring in Riku's eyes…the intensity in them drawing Sora ever closer as they had been doing for as long he had known Riku…

The man above him nipped at his nipple causing him to jerk a bit and moan out, "Riku…"

Sora's eyes shot open—he knew who this man was now…

"I was wondering when you'd recognize me," Riku said, a light laugh escaping his lips.

* * *

TBC? (Or at least edited with new/additional content at a later time)

* * *

Notes 12/2/12:

This drabble has been very lightly edited since I posted it at my LiveJournal in October. Also, please note that with my drabble collections (I have one or two other collections), each drabble generally stands alone, even though the drabble may be a part of the same fandom. I may someday do interconnected drabbles, though. You can never tell with me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this piece (unfinished or no). If not, please feel free to tell me so—I don't take critique personally because I'm more concerned with learning how to be a better writer.


	6. Drabble 6: Axel 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, so I ain't makin' any money from writing this drabble.  
Warnings: I guess just shounen ai-ness. I'm not sure it's long enough to have too many warnings...  
Rating: T  
Saku's prompt: Axel/Sora- When life gives you lemons, you gotta get busy... It was a date that neither of them would ever forget.  
Summary: Axel swears vengeance...

* * *

_The Kingdom of My Heart Drabble Box Collection  
_"Drabble 6: Axel 3"

By Yo, 11/7/12 at about 180 words

* * *

Axel wore a sour frown on his face, like he'd tasted a rotten lemon. He watched them holding each other tight through the window. Sora looked so comfortable in Riku's arms, nuzzling the side of the silver haired man's neck. Riku had a soft smile on his lips, the man's eyes covered in that dark fabric.

_Roxas is supposed to be mine! _Axel screamed silently to himself, his fists clenching tight—his hands would've surely bled from the force if hadn't been wearing black, leather gloves.

The night sky above him was scattered with billions of stars…it was an amazing sight to behold, breath taking… but Axel couldn't be bothered with looking up.

"He will be mine. All of him _will _be mine no matter how long it takes me," Axel growled turning his back on the two and stalking away into the darkness, his raven cloak billowing with the speed of his departure.

_It was a year ago today that they'd defeated Xemnas. They thought I perished, but I survived. I helped them then, but from here on out…_Axel thought bitterly.

"You're now my sworn enemy, Riku!"

* * *

Owari

* * *

Notes: Technically this is more Axel/Roxas-ish and Riku/Sora-ish than Axel/Sora. Also, I know that Axel "died" in KH II (as far as _I _know anyway), but I like to play the what if game—which is why I'm into writing fanfic. That, and I bawl my eyes out every time I watch Axel's "death" scene in KH II (like countless other Axel fans I'm sure)…


	7. Drabble 7: Riku 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, so I ain't makin' any money from writing this drabble.  
Warnings: Eh shounen ai. And probably dubious consent (on Sora's part)…  
Rating: T-ish, maybe very light M  
Saku's prompt: Riku/Roxas -Once the tension died down {R}iku was actually able to see just what everyone else saw in the other boy. He was more then a look alike of his friend.

"Harmony can be achieved  
Just find some way to get connected  
Differences may not be wrong  
They enrich the things that we know"

* * *

_The Kingdom of My Heart Drabble Box Collection  
_"Drabble 7: Riku 2"

By Yo, 11/26/12 at about 335 words

* * *

Sora's darker half called to Riku, but he wasn't sure "darker" was the appropriate word to describe Roxas. Roxas was indeed more…subdued than Sora. But still Roxas was even _more_ than that.

As much as Riku loved Sora, a being whose light illuminated a thousand suns, Riku knew he had spent too long submerged in the darkness to hold Sora in his arms and not be consumed from within by shame and doubt. He didn't trust himself not to fall prey to the dark again. Riku felt that he was too weak of heart to have all of Sora's warmth and strength and love...and that's why he didn't make a fuss when Sora was with Kairi.

Yet Riku could justify having what he did of Sora—he was more than Riku's friend, but less than a lover—because Riku had Roxas _in_ Sora. Riku was sure Sora didn't know of the times Roxas would take control of Sora's body…of all the times he was with Riku in the most intimate of ways. Riku was sure Sora couldn't remember those nights underneath the moon and a sky full of stars as they lie intertwined on the beach.

There was just something about Roxas that called to the broken pieces inside Riku. As Riku knew the dark, so did Roxas. This half of Sora had walked deep within its depths.

And Roxas had been a Nobody and understood the pain of being empty and forever longing for the other half of his heart.

"Riku?" Came Roxas' sleepy voice from beside him.

"What?"

"You're thinking hard about something," There was no question in Roxas' voice.

"Maybe," Riku answered, reaching over to brush golden brown strands of hair away from Roxas' cheek.

Roxas didn't say anything in return—Sora would've asked what was on Riku's mind. Roxas would wait patiently, until Riku was ready to talk.

Roxas just shut his eyes and leaned his cheek into Riku's hand, bringing a tiny, peaceful smile to the silver haired man's lips.

* * *

Owari on this drabble…


End file.
